


PHOTOGRAPHING THE STAR

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photography, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Akaashi was lucky, the brightest star he had ever seen in his cloudy sky, he smiled at him daily, invited him to play with him and put all his attention with his beautiful golden orbs. Bokuto really did not deserve to receive more damage even if he was unaware of it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 10





	PHOTOGRAPHING THE STAR

The Fukurodani private academy attends studies from elementary school to high school, they are different buildings connected by a large garden they also do it inside the school. Down that long hallway is where Akaashi was walking now. The boy had been called to the general office that was in the opposite building from his. He took the path inside the school, his pace was light but something made him stop. The sound of balls being smashed to the ground and sneakers squeaking from the contact against the parquet caught his attention and it was at that moment he saw him, he saw a great star fly through the skies. Akaashi was impressed but did not take long to continue on his way, he had been called and he did not want the teacher to have to wait too long for him, in the end he was an exemplary student.

After a few more yards down the hall, he finally reached the door to the staff room, knocked on his knuckles, and when he heard he could enter, he ran out the door. The reason he was called to the room was to talk about his future, he really did not understand that he just left elementary school to go to high school but he must already have an idea that making a long sigh escaped his lips. Really Akaashi's life had been chosen by his parents, he knew very well what they wanted from him but he preferred to tell his teacher that he was still not clear. "Akaashi you can't go on like this for long, you know that. You're the only one I have left ”His teacher replied and he just lowered his head, he just wanted to leave that place, he was nervous so he stroked his fingers. He was about to ask if he needed anything else when he was interrupted by a further intervention from his teacher. This time it was the photography club, he had given him the warning that the laboratory would surely close and that he should look for a new club facing the high school. With that in mind Akaashi said goodbye and left the room.

One of Akaashi's hobbies was taking photos, some would expect him to go to landscapes or compositions of things but no, Akaashi's photos covered other subjects. Akaashi had always been locked in a bubble created by his parents, so when something appeared that gave some color to his life, he had to hold on to it and it didn't matter what it was. And on that occasion it was none other than his superior or so he supposed when he saw him in the gymnasium of the building of higher studies. It didn't take long to discover that this two-haired boy had a fan club and what started as subtle questions ended up being a vast collection of information. In less than a week he knew the full name, his age, the course he was in, and even his address.

Exactly one year was what happened, a year in which he was constantly visiting that building, taking different photos, of different parts of Bokuto-san's body. Akaashi's photos could range from his bright smile to a close-up of his bicep. Reel after reel, enlargement after enlargement, he made an extensive album of his new star. Between his investigations he knew that Bokuto-san was on the volleyball team and since he had to find a new club for high school, why not take the opportunity to join the two-colored hair club and there he was now screaming at the top of his lungs that it was a pleasure to meet you all and take care of him.

Aside from taking pictures, Akaashi spent that year learning the basics of volleyball, the basics from position to play. Being aware of his own concentration in the best position he could see was being a setter and that's how he presented himself. As the future official member of the men's team. Some laughed because it was too presumptuous for a first-year boy, but that did not matter to Bokuto who did not believe in those things. The sincerity of that boy captivated him and it was not long before he approached and hit his back. "We will get along" was what he said while laughing. Bokuto's contact burned on his back, he really felt like he was touching some fragment of shooting star.

At first Akaashi observed and memorized everything the two-colored hair could and had even created an innumerable list of things about Bokuto that ranged from things he liked to his greatest fears. The excuse of going to the volleyball team was to be able to take better photos, he soon discovered that this could be too dangerous and earn the distrust of his teammates, so his decision was that if he could not take photos, he would be in charge of memorizing the body of Bokuto. What started out thinking it would be a great idea turned out to be a problem, the older one really had a great body and even made him want a drop of water. When that idea crossed his mind he had to blink several times and really wanted to reconsider at that point.

Really Akaashi was lucky, the brightest star he had seen in his cloudy sky, he smiled at him daily, invited him to play with him and put his full attention with his beautiful golden orbs, Bokuto really did not deserve to receive more damage even if he was unaware of it. It was that day when he decided to get rid of everything he had been keeping for the last year and a half and start treating him properly. He couldn't take Bokuto anymore as his lifeguard, he didn't deserve it. The team had become the family of the two, something they used to escape their problems. And it was at that precise moment when an unfortunate shock discovered Akaashi's secret.

Bokuto had seen in the distance his teammate who was loaded with what they appreciate being different albums, not long in running towards him. The emotion of seeing him caused him to stumble when he had already reached Akaashi's back and inadvertently brushed one of his shoulders and with that the albums went straight to the ground, some of them opened, exposing all the content. Bokuto could recognize him immediately, he was in those extensions. Akaashi swallowed thickly and wished to disappear, silently picked up those photos, he could see how his hands trembled and how a hand bigger than his caressed him, the younger raised his face meeting Bokuto's gaze.

"Akaashi if you needed to take a photo, you just had to ask." Bokuto spoke calmly, the minor could notice some displeasure, just compression and that broke him. It didn't take long for him to take refuge in the older man's chest and vent all his suffering on him. Bokuto welcomed him, while stroking his back. Akaashi whenever he interacted with Bokuto felt like it burned him but at that moment he could only think about how lucky he was that the star was warm.


End file.
